


...and you'll never be free of me.

by BluSkates



Series: Six Kinds of Love is a fantastic read [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates
Summary: Gift fic for Frilly_Axolotl. This one is very dark, but serves as an insight into Frilly's OC Isaac who is inarguable Human Garbage. I wanted to make his obsession something tangible and to explain his actions in an upcoming chapter of Frilly's that the author was worried may come across as artificial or forced.Please readSix Kinds of Love!There is the implied harm to a kitten in this fic. I love cats, and all animals, obviously I find the harm of animals abhorrent.  Please read at your own risk. The reader does not actually see or understand the harm of the animal, it is from the POV of a character that cannot see at the moment. However if this is something that will upset you... DON'T READ PAST THIS.





	...and you'll never be free of me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frilly_Axolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frilly_Axolotl/gifts).



Isaac woke in a cold sweat, heart pounding, mouth gone dry. From the center of his large bed he stared into the black of the room. He felt her again. The little feet that would follow him in the house. The small, cold hands that would tap his shoulder. The tiny, soft voice that would call out when no one else was listening. She was here. He could smell her.

_He was right. I was there. I was in the corner again. The corner is mine. It will always be mine. And you will never be free of me._

_I was there when the blonde man came into the house. I watched you burn him, beat him. I watched your sadistic games of hurting him, scaring him. I remembered how you played them with me. I love to play them with you now._

Isaac pulled himself from the empty bed. Matiev had taken to sleeping in the guest room. After they lost the Yuris Isaac had tried to comfort himself on his partner, only to find a less willing companion. Matiev wasn’t strong but was able to keep his partner off him, and emotionally Isaac was a child at heart.

He walked across the large room, it still held the smell of that little Japanese man. His sweat and pain smelled sweet, like a wilting rose. Isaac clenched his hands in frustration and want. The hallway was wide and the polished floors gleamed in the moonlight. Walking to the stairs Isaac ran his hand numbly over the banister. He stopped when he felt a brush of cold rush past his body, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Little footprints faded on the floor.

Matiev’s snoring brought him to thoughts again. Isaac stopped at the door, knocking softly. This was how he would wake the blonde slave for midnight sessions. They had been too good to him, allowing that trashy blonde a room, a bed. Isaac would leave Matiev in their bed, rising slowly to not wake him. Walk the hall and knock three times on the white washed door. He would wait long enough to hear the blonde sob in fear, then call softly to him.

Those nights were his finest. He had trained the strong blonde man to use his lithe body to please, to accept, and to purr. It hadn’t been easy breaking him in. The blonde had been wild when he first was purchased. The former owner had been permissive. Chris’ last owner ran a strip joint, he had bought Chris at the open market at the port. He let the blonde dance, choose clients, even deny clients. When the business went belly up the man had to sell off all his slaves, and Chris came to live with Isaac and Matiev.

+++

He fought, only to have his fingers broken. He screamed only to have salt water poured down his throat. Isaac loved the man’s pretty face and wouldn’t allow a scratch on it, but the body that was his masterpiece. Until Isaac found his true weakness. Chris couldn’t stand watching animals get hurt. They had a cat before they got the blond man. One day Isaac had come home early and saw how the blond man cradled and loved the cat, even as the little goddess was mildly ambivalent towards him. Later that night when Isaac had Chris tied to the bed panting from pain and torment he pulled the cat from the hallway.  
If fussed and hissed at the harsh treatment.

“Honey put Mittens down.” Matiev called from the bed where he had been toying with Chris’ collar. Chris lay tied to an extreme with each limb attached, painfully, by leather tethers to a bedpost. His head was covered in a horrific mask, allowing only mouth exposure.

The cat screeched as Isaac’s nails dug into the flesh under the soft fur. Chris’ breath hitched and his body stiffened further into the mattress. He felt the soft tiny paws slide across his torso as Isaac dragged the tiny animal across the man. Chris whimpered for the first time that evening. He had been bound, raped, beaten, and burned. But it was the combination of feeling a single soft leathery pad of the little kitten foot rub tenderly against his abs to send him into a near panic.

“Do you know what I’m going to do slave?” Isaac’s breath was hot and wet. It pressed into Chris’ ear stinking of the vile cigarette he smoked.

“I don’t, master.” Chris’ voice betrayed his fear and he tightened his fists, praying that the evil son of a bitch would just go back to breaking his body.

“I think you have a good idea,” Chris felt the fat pig lift his girth off the bed and could hear the footsteps move towards the closet.

“Isaac, what the fuck are you doing? Put the cat down, and get over here.” Matiev’s whine sounded like that of a lover beckoning his partner back to the bed. It would have been a sign of love if it wasn’t a moment being shared by two sadistic psychopaths.

“I’m just having a little fun.” Chris followed the sound of footsteps back to the bed he heard a flick of something and the screech of the cat before something was jammed into his mouth, the zipper closed swiftly after, locking whatever it was in there.

Chris felt his mind ripping open as he processed quickly what it was. The taste of blood, the silken fur slowly matting on his tongue, was all too much for him. He felt his binds give and his body being flipped over. What happened next, and for the rest of the night was a blur. He could only concentrate on the tiny paw trapped in his mouth.

+++

Isaac let out a breath and shuddered at the memory. He was still standing, staring at the door, knowing that a knock would go unanswered. In defeat and loneliness he sauntered down the stairs to the kitchen.

Isaac had a sweet tooth, a secret he tried to hide desperately from others, but failed miserably. Everyone noticed the man who needed 8 sugars in his coffee. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the children’s cereal he always kept stalked.

Smirking at the cartoon frog professing the nutritional value and “flavor-blasting” on the cover he poured himself a bowl, allowed the milk to overflow and slop out over the rim. He would leave the mess for Matiev to clean tomorrow, a little reminder of his displeasure at being ignored for so long. A little punishment for the reason he had to give up his newest toys.

Shoveling spoonful after spoonful in his mouth his thoughts drifted back to a screaming Asian man, and beautiful first night when he pitifully begged for a moment to brace himself. Isaac crashed through that moment and ruined the man. He would kill for one last taste. Undoubtedly the lithe man was buried somewhere in an unceremonious trash heap deep in the woods of the Nikiforov compound while the little blond squealed in pain.

_You used to eat that cereal in front of me. I was sitting in the dark of the room, settled against the wall between the two long windows that face out onto the street. As the late night traffic moved past us the room would be momentarily flooded with the dull light of cars. If you looked just right, didn’t blink, you would have caught the faintest glimpse. A flick of the white of my bony wrist, or the shine of my eye, might have called your attention._

_But you can feel me, seeing me isn’t really necessary. You know I’m here._

Isaac sniffled, feeling sorry for himself. He fixed another bowl of cereal, tucked the carton away, and walked into the living room. He settled on the large, stylish couch, turning on the television. There was a late night reality show he loved. Some nights when he couldn’t sleep he would wake the little Asian man and force him to stay awake watching the show well into the evening. It was about teams hunting through deserted areas in the far north of Russia looking for all sorts of supernatural creatures. Bigfoot, werewolves, ghosts, hell even vampires even though that’s not the correct region for the legend. Isaac didn’t care, he was obsessed with this kind of research, but also terrified. Isaac believed in the supernatural with a childish devotion. The little man would sit there as a security blanket, an additional tie to the real world, and a talisman against the little girl that lived in their house.

+++

“Just sit there.” Isaac commanded in a gruff voice. He settled his frame into the couch, sitting Yuuri next to him.

The little man trembled with fear. The set had only been in the house for a week and while Yuuri had been an ideal slave he was still struggling with the intense pain that wracked his body day and night. What scared him more than the pain was his inability to predict their moves. Yuuri had thought he understood a pattern until a half hour ago when Isaac had woken him, without Matiev and ordered him to follow him downstairs.

Now they were on the couch watching television. Yuuri sat bolt upright, his mind racing to figure out the scenario. Knowing that displeasing Isaac could mean that they will hurt the little boy upstairs.

“What can I do for your master?” Yuuri asked in a small voice.

Isaac seemed distracted, he looked away from the show to glare at Yuuri. “Nothing, just sit there. I want to watch this.”

Yuuri didn’t understand the show, nor why he was there, but assumed that he was to sit and watch as well.

The show was in Russian, a language Yuuri hadn’t bothered to learn other than a few phrases in the travel guide they got before boarding the plane for Sochi. He and his friends had a terrific plan to see Worlds. They were going to have a fantastic time. He had loved figure skating so much as a child, and was always disappointed that he never went further. But he still followed along, watching the competitions either on tv or live streamed. So off to Russia Yuuri went with a small group of friends, and then that night at the skating rink. Perhaps if he hadn’t learned any Russian he would never have understood that he was being called to the office.

Beside him Isaac jumped slightly. Yuuri panicked, but then noticed it was in reaction to what was happening. He couldn’t understand the words, but he could understand well enough. Three men, obviously uneducated, were walking through an abandoned town, all armed with cheap camcorders. Some of the footage looked like it was shot with a phone from 2005. Sad. They were evidently looking for something, since they looked useless, and it was night, Yuuri presumed it was a ghost, or some other nonsense. There were shows like this in Japan. Just as silly.

Yuuri let his mind relax for a moment and that’s when he caught the scent of something he couldn’t place. It smelled like strawberries, but highly artificial, almost like shampoo. He hadn’t smelled it prior, he knew that none of the men in this house used anything like this. As morally disgusting as Isaac and Matiev were they demanded that they, and their slaves, be as clean as possible.

“I smell it too.” Isaac said without removing his eyes from the screen in front of them.

Yuuri snapped his head over to the abuser. “What is it?” The words left his mouth before he could remember the rules for slaves.

Isaac seemed unphased by it, he was either completely absorbed in the childish program, or willfully ignoring whatever else was in the room with them. “Don’t know.”

Yuuri could feel the lie in the words. Isaac knew, but didn’t want to admit what it was. Yuuri learned quickly that the people holding them hostage were an evil without boundaries. He didn’t ask anything additional. He just concentrated on program and the little artificial adventures these fools pretended to be on, jumping at the slightest sounds. Yuuri wondered when he would smell trees again. He had been inside that house constantly for the entire week.

+++

Isaac switched off the screen.

“Why don’t you just do something?” He asked the almost empty room.

Outside a car drove past, illuminating the room. In the doorway stood the silhouette of a little girl, back lit and featureless. Isaac started and dropped the bowl, spilling the contents across the rug. Just as quickly as he saw the outline it disappeared.

_I sat down on the far end of the couch near him._

Isaac settled back down, but the shock to his heart stayed. He had to fight to steady his breathing.

_I leaned over to see his face. It looked troubled._

He rose and went to the glass doors that lead to the back yard. The flower garden that Matiev loved and tended to so dutifully.

“Just leave.” Isaac whispered to the small slope under the rose bush.

_I can't. I have nowhere to go._

“Who are you?” Isaac put his head against the cool glass and finally felt himself steady. That’s when he felt the pressure of a small hand on his back spread icy fingers down his spine. He jumped, and spun around to find the room empty and dark.

_I’ll never leave here. I was the first you bought. The first you broke. I’m the little girl you tortured, killed, and buried out there. And you’ll never be free of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed as I wanted to get something out as quickly as possible. I've not published in WAY too long a period of time! School has come to a conclusion, I am on summer holiday, finished my graduate class (v. interesting, btw) and now get to devote myself to painting, writing, and skating!


End file.
